Daily Digs - The Blonde And The Bold (DELETED STORY)
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Deleted story.


Chef gets up to go to work.

Leshawna wakes up and goes to work.

At 8:00P.M Lindsay wakes up.

Lindsay cooks breakfast.

Lindsay cooks eggs, waffles, and gets out water.

Dakota wakes up and walks to the kitchen.

Lindsay gives Dakota waffles and a glass of water.

Lindsay eats her eggs.

"Sis! This is good! What is it?" Dakota asks.

"Breakfast." Lindsay says chewing.

"Oh what's that?" Dakota asks.

"Food." Lindsay says swallowing.

"Yay I love food!" Dakota cheers.

Lindsay continues eating.

The doorbell rings.

It waas Tyler, Gwen, and Noah.

Dakota opens the door.

"Good morning starshines the earth says hello!" Dakota waves.

"Good for you." Tyler shrugs.

"Yay it's good for me!" Dakota claps.

"Hey Lindsay, I was wondering if we can hang out today?" Tyler asks.

"Oh yeah of course! I'd love to!" Lindsay nods.

"Great!" Tyler smiles.

"So what does everyone want to do?" Lindsay asks.

"Rob a bank." Gwen says.

"Read a book." Noah shrugs.

"Go meet Tinkerbel!" Dakota cheers.

" This is harder than I thought.." Lindsay face palms.

Someone calls.

Tyler awnsers it.

"Aye." Tyler says on the phone.

Tyler looks worried.

"It's the police.." Tyler says scared.

"OH SHIT! I'm wanted! If they ask, i'm in Mexico!" Gwen says jumping out the window.

Gwen runs off.

Lindsay grabs the phone and listens.

"Is it the pony police?" Dakota asks.

"There's no such thing.." Noah says.

"My life is a lie.." Dakota sighs.

Lindsay hangs up slowly.

"Chef...he got into a gang fight and got shot.." Lindsay says about to cry.

Everyone's in shock.

"He's in the E.R right now..and since i'm the oldest daughter I have to go see him. It's only 20 minutes away." Lindsay says crying.

Tyler hugs her.

"I'll drive you their okay? I promise i'll be by your side." Tyler says hugging her.

Lindsay nods as she whips down the tears.

"Dakota, while i'm gone promise me that you won't do anything stupid you understand?" Lindsay asks.

"Kay kay I promise." Dakota says about to cry.

They both hug.

Tyler takes her into his car.

Tyler drives her to the hospital.

"Oh my gosh I hope he's okay!" Dakota panics.

"Me too." Noah sighs.

Dakota bangs her head on the table and cries.

Noah pats her head.

Tyler and Lindsay rush to the hospital.

They both go into Chef's room.

"Chef!" Lindsay says.

"Sh. He's sleeping." A nurse says.

"How is he?" Tyler asks.

"He's doing okay but it could be worse. I still need to test his blood strength." The nurse explains.

"Oh how long will that be?" Lindsay asks.

"I have no idea i'm sorry. If you guys want you can wait in the waiting room across the hall." The nurse says.

Tyler and Lindsay both nod in agreement.

They both go into the waiting room.

"I'm so worried." Lindsay sighs.

"Me too but, no matter what happeneds i'll still be supporting you even if were not dating." Tyler smiles.

Lindsay hugs Tyler.

"Thanks. You're the best." Lindsay says while hugging Tyler.

Tyler hugs back.

"I just want you to be safe." Tyler says.

"I always will..with you." Lindsay smiles.

Tyler smiles back.

"I'm going to call Dakota and see how everything is going with her." Lindsay says while grabbing her phone.

"Alright, i'll just play Angry Alphabet on my phone." Tyler says.

Tyler plays on his phone.

Lindsay calls Dakota.

"Hey sis." Lindsay says.

"Oh hey! How's everything going?" Dakota asks.

"Fine I guess, just hanging out with Tyler in the waiting room for Chef." Lindsay explains.

"Oh i'm just chatting with Noah since Gwen ditched." Dakota explains.

"Fun. Anyways i'm going to play Angry Alphabet with Tyler. Bye sis!" Lindsay says on the phone.

"Bye!" Dakota says hanging up.

"Lindsay just called about Chef, she says he's doing okay but they're in the waiting room." Dakota sighs.

"I feel so sorry for you guys." Noah sighs.

Dakota gets out a ringpop candy.

"Do you want one?" Dakota asks.

"Uh sure I guess." Noah shrugs.

Noah takes the ringpop and puts it into his pocket.

"I'm so depressed." Dakota sighs.

"Would you like to go to the park or something?" Noah asks.

"Sure." Dakota nods.

Dakota gets into Noahs car.

Noah drives her to the park.

Nobody was at the park.

"Yay empty park!" Dakota cheers.

Dakota goes down the slide.

"You're such a little kid." Noah says jokingly.

"Yay for kids!" Dakota cheers.

Dakota plays on the monkey bars.

"Noah come and play!" Dakota begs.

"No, I rather read my books." Noah says grabbing a book.

"Why?" Dakota says while hanging upside down on the monkey bars.

"It's too childish, I need something more mature to do." Noah says.

"Fine but you don't know what you're missing." Dakoya says while jumping off the monkey bars.

Dakota sits on the slide.

"I'm so bored." Dakota sighs.

Noah puts down his book.

"I'm done with this." Noah says walking away from his book.

"What?" Dakota asks cluelessy.

Noah walks up to Dakota.

"That contract you signed said you can't date anyone right?" Noah asks.

"Yeah." Dakota nods.

"Did it say anything about marriage?" Noah asks.

"No..?" Dakota nods.

"Good." Noah smiles.

"Why?" Dakota asks.

Noah gets down on one knee.

Noah grabs out a ringpop.

"Will you marry me?" Noah asks.

"Marry..as in marriage?" Dakota asked shocked.

"Yes." Noah nods.

"EEEEP! YEAH!" Dakota cheers.

Noah puts the ringpop candy on her finger.

They both kiss.

"EEP! I'm telling my sister!" Dakota cheers.

Dakota calls up Lindsay.

"LINDSAY!" Dakota cheers.

"What?" Lindsay asks tired.

"What's wrong?" Dakota asks.

"Well I was taking a nap..so what's up?" Lindsay asks.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TO NOAH! EEP!" Dakota cheers.

"Oh fuck no." Lindsay face palms.

"Huh?" Dakota asks.

"Are you fucking serious?" Lindsay asks.

"YEAH! EEP!" Dakota cheers.

"I'll be home in 20 minutes and i'll be coming home with a belt and a giant can of professional ass whoop." Lindsay says hanging up on the food.

"Aw! Thanks for the wedding gift!" Dakota cheers.

"Alright lets go back to your house." Noah says.

"Kay kay." Dakota says.

Noah drives her back home.

Tyler and Lindsay were at the house.

Lindsay was holding a belt.

"What in the name of fuck are you two idiots thinking?" Lindsay asks.

"Getting married." Noah shrugs.

"Have you guys even thought this through? Dakota, you're 15 you can't get married." Lindsay face palms.

"Yes I will." Dakota explains.

"So you guys are going to get married while your in highschool?" Lindsay asks.

"Yeah duh." Dakota says.

"I wish Gwen was here to record this.." Tyler sighs.

"So what's your job going to be?" Lindsay asks.

"I'll be a animator." Noah says.

"I'll be a fairy princess." Dakota says.

"Dakota, you can't be a fairy princess." Lindsay pouts.

"Fine, i'll be a mom." Dakota says.

"No. Fuck that. Be your wild fairy princess shit. JUST NOT THAT!" Lindsay says.

"Chill. I don't see what the big deal is.." Noah says.

"No big deal? NONE? Teenagers getting married in high school no big deal? I'm so done." Lindsay says.

Lindsay walks out of the house.

Noah shrugs.

Lindsay walks back into her house.

"This is my house. Noah and Tyler leave." Lindsay says.

Tyler and Noah shrug and leave.

"Aww." Dakota pouts.

"I don't get it, I tell you to not do anything stupid and you get engaged.." Lindsay face palms.

Dakota claps.

"Oh well. It's your problem. Anyways, do you want to go viset Chef with me?" Lindsay asks.

"Kay sure!" Dakota nods.

"I hope Chef is okay." Lindsay sighs.

"Me too." Dakota nods.

Lindsay and Dakota get into Lindsay's car.

Lindsay drives to the hospital.

They viset Chef.


End file.
